Happy birthday moose - Joyeux Anniversaire Sammy
by LustyKitty
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Un petit drabble sur l'anniversaire de Sam. Juste pour rire.


Hey ! Ceci est ma première traduction, trop contente !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ha et j'ai laissé les insultes en angais (et en gras) car ça me fait mal au cœurs de traduire ce genre de petite choses qui sont tellement supernaturalienne.

Auteur : Evy Darkwood

Lien vers l'original : www .fan fiction s/11227557/1/Happy-Birthday-Moose (faut juste enlever les espaces)

Titre original : Happy Birthday Moose !

\o/

On était le 2 mai.

Comme tous les ans, le pire jour de l'année était arrivé.

Et avec, l'habituel Question : Qu'allait offrir Dean à Sam ?

Non pas que ce _quelque chose_ soit important. Pour les deux il était suffisant que l'autre s'en souvienne et ai essayer d'offrir un truc. Après tout quand ils étaient persécuté par le FBI ou les léviathans, le cadeau avait été des balles en argents et un nouveau pistolet en état de marche pendant l'apocalypse un _cupcake_ – ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis de Dean gagnais lui même son argent – et même quand Sam était à Standford le cadeau restait quelque peu merdique : il lui avait juste donné un peu d'argent.

Mais, comme d'habitude, Dean s'inquiétait. Il voulais offrir à Sam quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux, mais avec leur vie actuelle le seul cadeau qui pourrais lui faire plaisir serait que Dean puisse supprimer la Marque de Cain. Ce qui restait mission impossible.

Dean s'assit dans la cuisine du bunker, cherchant une solution. Enfin, une meilleure solution que celle qu'il avait pour le moment.

Des livres ? Non avec la bibliothèque des hommes de lettres ils _nageaient_ littéralement dans les livres. De plus, Charlie lui avait déjà dit qu'elle allait lui offrir quelque chose comme une tonne de nouveau livre, juste au cas où ils voudraient acheter une nouvelle bibliothèque.

Des armes? Non, il avait déjà offert à Sam un nouveau flingue à Noël ainsi qu'un autre l'année d'avant. Avec des balles en argents et en fer bénis.

Un collier protecteur ou quelque chose comme ça ? Non, Sam ne porte pas ce genre de truc et le cadeau de Cas a été un nouveau symbole Enochien sur son humérus – ou qu'importe quel os il a gravé – qui apparemment assurerais protection et joie ou un truc comme ça. Il c'est même assuré de lui offrir à minuit exactement. Quel ringard.

Des chemises à carreaux ? Des fringues en générals ? Non, c'était déjà dépassé quand Sam avait 14 ans.

Porno ? Ça serais juste triste.

 _Merde._

Dean fusilla les deux tickets pour le match de football qui étaient sur la table. Aucun des deux n'avaient d'intérêt pour le sport. Il ne savait même pas quelles équipes allaient jouer et dans quel tournois ils étaient.

Mais ils seraient tous les deux, faisant quelque chose de relaxant, ce n'était donc pas si mauvais, si ?

Il n'en était pas si sûr. Et si Sam voulait passer la journée seul ?

Il était tellement absorbé par ses problèmes qu'il n'avais même pas remarqué l'arrivé de Sam dans la cuisine.

« 'jour. »

Dean sursauta et lança ses bras autours des tickets. « Oh, salut Sammy. Bien dormis ? »

Sam lui répondit en grognant.

Génial, il avait mal dormis, si il avait seulement dormis. Dean soupira et, dès que Sam fut attablé, lui mis les tickets sous le nez. « Joyeux Anniversaire, Sam. ».

Sam fixa les tickets, puis souria. « Wow, mec. Ça fais quoi, _des années_ qu'on avait pas fait quelque chose comme ça. Merci, vieux. »

« Alors maquille toi et allons y, Samantha. T'inquiète pas, je dirais à personne quel âge t'as. ». Dean lui sourit en retour, le soulagement visible dans sa voix.

« Pense au tient, **jerk**. »

« **Bitch. »**

-SPN-

En moins d'une heure ils étaient près à y aller.

Ils ouvraient la porte du garage du bunker pour sortir l'Impala quand Dean se figeat. En face de sa voiture il y avait... _Quelque chose_.

Toute armes sortie, ils s'avancèrent vers la chose, Dean en avant. Et là, il commença à rire.

« Quoi ? » Sam posa son flingue et rejoignit son frère. Puis il se stoppa, grimaçant.

En face de Dean – qui allait s'étrangler s'il n'arrêtait pas de rire – se trouvait un énorme élan en peluche. Énorme comme à hauteur de taille. Celle de Sam.

Sur cette peluche se trouvais une note très colorée, principalement _rose_ , recouverte de payettes :

 _« Joyeux Anniversaire Sammy !_

De : ton roi favoris »

\o/

Voilà, si ça vous à plus dite le ^^ et si vous trouvez que je pourrais améliorer certaines choses dites le, je suis ouvertes à tout pour améliorer ma traduction avec de partager le plus fidèlement possibles les fanfictions anglophones~


End file.
